A storage device may store files using a file system. When it is desired to protect the file from deletion, the file system may set the file to read only or hidden. In this way, it is less likely that the file may be deleted, either unintentionally or intentionally. However, under this protection scheme, the files may still be compromised, such as by altering the file system tables.